


Sweet Darkness

by eliza_IX, korlovv



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Spies, Syndicates war, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_IX/pseuds/eliza_IX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlovv/pseuds/korlovv
Summary: The story is set immediately after the events of "Solo" and focuses on Qi'ra's journey in the Crimson Dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

" _Qi'ra... you and I will be working much more_ _closely from now on._ "

 

Maul closed the conversation and Qi'ra was left alone thinking about what she was to do. He didn't trust her, but neither did she trust him. She began to worry for her life.

She had lied to Maul and didn't know what to expect once she arrived on Dathomir. In the years spent at the service of Dryden Vos, she had managed to build a network of alliances and hoped to be able to count on the support of some people who worked aboard the First Light. They couldn't be called her 'friends', but Qi'ra thought they would be excellent allies: Margo, Ottilie and Kara had always enjoyed the privileges granted by her and now they would return her gratitude. She summoned the three women into Dryden's study - now her study.

"Ladies, Dryden Vos is dead, killed by Tobias Beckett, the professional thief with whom he was doing business. The command line in this sense is clear. The leader of Crimson Dawn ordered us to join him on Dathomir and so we will"

Qi'ra took a breath and went on, walking slowly into the room: "He's a very suspicious person and wants to know how we lost the coaxium load. We have to be very careful, try to get as much information from his men as possible, be accommodating and survive as we have always done. I hope we can get away from that planet  soon "

Margo, the woman Qi'ra' trusted most, replied: "I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that we're very grateful to have you as a new leader. You have our loyalty, we'll do as you say and follow your advice"

"Of course" Ottilie said firmly, wanting to confirm her allegiance to Qi'ra.

"Why did this man order us to join him on Dathomir? I heard it was a bad place ... and cold, but who is he and what does he want from you? Dryden was never invited to his planet." Kara said, turning to Qi'ra.

"I talked to him for the first time a few moments ago, I don't know him or what he might be waiting for, so remember to be very cautious. Now go and oversee the preparations, we'll be there very soon"

The three women quickly executed the orders and told the rest of the First Light crew that Dryden was dead. Nobody cried or objected.

Qi'ra thought that Kara was right, even Dryden had never been invited by Maul to his planet. She was really scared but didn't want to exhibit it. She wore one of her favorite outfits, the long black dress she had on when she met Han, and her beautiful Crimson Dawn necklace. Survive and leave Dathomir: this was her plan.

 

*******

 

After the brief conversation with Qi'ra, Darth Maul made his way quickly to the large meeting room of his castle, where he immediately called his two brothers, Feral and Savage Opress, as well as some of the most powerful people of Crimson Dawn, most Zabraks or White Worms loyal to him. He hated women, especially if they were human, and he definitely didn't like her.

"Our ally Dryden Vos died, killed by an outlaw named Tobias Beckett, who stole our coaxium load. Dryden's lieutenant, a woman named Qi'ra from Corellia, took his place and is coming here to tell us what happened. I do not trust her, but our priority now is to recover what we've lost, capture Beckett and figure out who helped him. "

"My Lord” said a Zabrak, “he was a professional thief who had been working for Dryden for many years, maybe he was helped by someone from the First Light?"

"We know the Rang Clan has sent his spies everywhere, they could even be in our union. But we can not blame anyone if we have no evidence" Feral replied.

"I will send some of my men to look for this Beckett", intervened a White Worm "maybe he has already sold the coaxium to Enfys Nest"

"He never did business with Enfys" Savage said.

Darth Maul interrupted the discussion. "Shut up. Feral, you will follow the White Worms and try to find Beckett, while Savage with some of our guards will be on the trail of Enfys Nest."

"As you command, my Lord" they replied.

"And now", Maul added with a wicked smile "let us prepare for the arrival of this Lady. Let’s give her and her crew the hospitality they deserve."

 

* * *

 

 

While the First Light was about to land, Qi'ra could see Lord Maul and some guards waiting on the platform.

  
Her anxiety rose, all her confidence and sensation of power she experienced when she killed his jailer unexpectedly vanished; she felt defenseless and vulnerable fearing what was expected for her.

  
Kara put on her Lady's shoulders a luxurious fur coat: "Take it, you'll need it".

The tailgate opened and Qi'ra exited with grace as her three ladies followed off the yacht as well.

Dathomir was a telluric planet, inhospitable and extremely cold. She could feel the icy air pierce her skin and the blood freeze in her veins, but she was not discouraged. Everything around her seemed referring to an ancient glorious past time, condemned to an irreversible decadence and abandonment, while the perpetual red sunlight threw on the land an aura of oppression and anguish.

  
Darth Maul approached her.

  
"I hope you and your crew had a good trip, Qi'ra. Let’s hope Dathomir's climate won’t damage your health", he said firmly with a hint of irony. His gaze traveling to her neck, stopping when he noticed her necklace.

His presence put her in awe, but at the same time his proximity gave her a strange sensation of comfort. His face was painted with different tattoos; she imagined that they could also be splattered on the rest of his body, though at the time they were not visible because of his heavy black dress.

He was a sturdy exemplary of Zabrak, athletic and strong although the age, with a deep, authoritative voice. Now that she was close to him, she could feel the heat coming out of his skin and it gave her a hint of relief.

"Of course, Lord Maul, but we came only to clarify this and then we'll leave", Qi'ra replied.

The Zabrak looked intently at her and she suddenly felt paralyzed. His furious red eyes seemed to pass her body from side to side, but she kept his gaze on him despite being afraid.

  
"Perhaps I have not been clear enough: your presence is required here and you will all stay until I give a new direction". At that he turned to his men, who till now had kept a distance waiting for instructions, "Search them".

Some Zabraks made their way quickly to the three ladies, while others entered into the ship. Qi'ra saw Maul's guards covetently and roughly touch the bodies of Margo, Ottilie, and Kara, exploring under their robes crudely and without hesitation. They didn't make any sort of opposition but she clearly sensed they were shocked and frightened.

She couldn't be able to watch anymore and decided to speak.

"Stop, that's enough! They have nothing to hide, you beasts!" she bellowed to Maul, moving closer to him with anger.

She pulled out a knife that she kept hidden in her petticoat revealing it to him.

"I only have this but I didn't come here intending to use it. The other weapons are in Dryden's studio, my crew is disarmed."

A guard approached toward Qi'ra at the sudden threat but Maul blocked him.

He took the knife she was holding out to him and answered firmly: "You are not in a position to dictate"

  
She turned at her ladies realizing Ottilie was about to cry and moved towards her, when he finally decided to speak.

  
"For now it may be enough", he ordered his Zabraks "leave the women free, let all the crew down and plunder the ship"

Then he said to Qi'ra: "I don't know how you used to work with Dryden but this is the last time you question my orders in front of my men. I already know what kind of woman you are and I'll watch over you. Bring your ladies and join me in my castle "

She didn't have the courage to keep his gaze. "As you command", she answered.

She watched him as he walked away with a firm step, massive and powerful. Shortly thereafter, some guards escorted her to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text was edited and translated by Korlovv.
> 
> Special thanks to Gem, who gave us some precious advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Qi'ra had settled in Dathomir two weeks.

The day of the First Light' arrival, the guards had escorted her into the private suite that Darth Maul had arranged for her. She had at her disposal a dining room, a large and comfortable bedroom - in which she finally would have slept alone- and a sumptuous study with a rich library.

After the first night, during which she had suffered a bit of cold weather, the next morning she had received some luxurious furs, elegant dresses and heavier blankets.  Margo, Ottilie, and Kara all lodged in a common room adjacent to Qi'ra's and also got new clothes, though not chic and sumptuous like hers, but at least they were very comfortable and practical.

In addition to her ladies, she had at her service some White Worms, who prepared food and kept the rooms clean. She was sure they watched over her and reported to Him everything she did, along with some guards who sometimes wandered around.

She hadn't seen Maul since their first meeting and spent most of her days with the three ladies awaiting to receive new orders. Ottilie and Margo had recovered from the shock, adapting quickly to the situation, while Kara begged her to go away from there. She tried to reassure them telling as soon as he will receive her, she'll ask for a permission to let them go, even if she has to stay.

On the morning of the fourteenth day, a White Worm finally knocked at her door, saying Maul was expecting her in his chamber. She wore a long emerald green dress, one of those that had been brought to her a few days ago, and went to him.

 

*******

 

Qi'ra was led to the other side of the castle, a remote area she had never had the opportunity to visit before.  

When she entered the room indicated, he was in front of the window meditating and observing the red desolate landscape, standing with his arms folded. He was wearing a black suit, not as heavy as the previous one but very similar, that exalted his strong and vigorous figure, but also revealing his cybernetic legs. He had a belt tied to his waist where he kept his terrific red double-bladed lightsaber, the same with which he had threatened Qi'ra during their first conversation. 

In the room there was a large library containing several ancient volumes, written in an obscure and unknown language. Leaning on a desk, along with some papers and maps, she saw her knife. Obviously, she didn't intend to take it, she wasn't so naive: of course there would have been no chance fighting against him or his guards; besides, she didn't think it was his intention to hurt or kill her.  

At least, not now. 

"My brother Feral has completed his research and found the lifeless body of Tobias Beckett abandoned in a semi-desert planet" he started, continuing to look elsewhere.

  
Insecure about what she should have said, she asked: "And the coaxium?"

  
"Savage, my other brother, discovered Enfys had managed to steal the load from Beckett but the Rang Clan' men stole it slaughtering many of hers" 

"This is terrible ... the Rang Clan. What do they have to do with this? And how did they know about our coaxium? I mean, it was a secret mission, most ignored Dryden was in business with this thief and they were preparing a big deal", she answered looking for his explanations.

  
She was confused and at the same time grieved for what had happened to Enfys' crew. 

Darth Maul finally turned to her.

The harsh and sculpted features of his face, of a man who had faced numerous challenges during his life, along with his magnetic but lashing like a blade gaze, had an unusual effect on her that she was not yet able to define. There was something fascinating about him, in his masculinity, yet she also feared him. 

"I suspect there's a spy inside the Crimson Dawn, someone who secretly makes arrangements with the Rang Clan and gives them information about our business and our moves"

  
It wasn't her. At least this wasn't her fault, but he would probably discover the truth soon.

  
"And how do we find this spy?"

  
"I suppose he's a First Light' member, we just have to wait for him take a wrong step" he replied firmly.

He seemed to always have a solution for everything, Qi'ra thought. Perhaps it was an impression created by his resolute tone of voice. 

"Well, then you need my help," she said, heading toward him. Actually she doubted there could really be a spy inside her crew, but she would have cooperated anyway.

  
Maul looked at her perplexed, as if he didn't expect such an answer, or that she came so close. He seemed almost annoyed by her attitude.

  
He moved suddenly, going to sit at his desk, where he picked up Qi'ra's knife and started to look at it thoughtfully. She couldn't decipher his gaze or grasp what his intentions were, so she preferred to remain silent. 

"Can you use it?" he asked.

  
"Yes, I was trained in Teräs Käsi, of which I'm a specialist"

  
He seemed satisfied of her answer, and with a mischievous smile added:  
"Well, you can train in the West Wing of the castle, I'm very curious to see your Teräs Käsi and if it's as good as you're saying", and so speaking, Darth Maul returned the knife to her.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't understand, what do we have to do with this spy deal?" Kara began, clearly restless.  
  
The three women were in the living room of their Lady and were sipping a hot drink sitting comfortably on the sofa, while Qi'ra was lying on the carpet, her head resting on some pillows and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"He has confided in me, he's testing me", Qi'ra answered.  
  
"I suppose he's waiting for the fish to take the bait" said Ottilie, finishing her drink.  
  
Qi'ra kept on thinking about the odd conversation she'd had with him and wasn't really listening to their questions, truly wishing them to disappear and leave her alone. Their chattering almost bored her, not allowing to reflect objectively and elaborate an effective plan.  
  
"And if he was just looking for an excuse to kill us all?" Kara asked again.  
  
"He certainly wouldn't need an excuse to do it" Qi'ra said dryly, jumping up from the carpet. Now she began to be bothered."As long as we're stuck here, we must bow to his will", Margo said.  
  
"It doesn't seem to me that he's treating us so badly, what do you complain about?" Qi'ra burst aggressively, "would you tell me that Dryden treated you better? Maybe you don't remember it well!"  
  
She wasn't sure that Maul would let her go, even if she didn't understand her usefulness here. She walked towards the window to observe the sad panorama and reflect on what to do. She was slowly managing to gain his trust and one wrong move could compromise everything. Qi'ra was beginning to adapt living inside the castle and, in some ways, she didn't mind.  
  
He appeared as a different man from Dryden Vos. First of all, he didn't seem interested in her body but rather in her cunning and intelligence, and this was almost a source of pride for Qi'ra. But there was something about him that alarmed her. Dryden was always a predictable man and she knew how to keep him at bay, but Maul was only apparently extremely calm - of a cold calm hiding a destructive fury and an unforeseeable hatred rage.

 

*******

 

During the night, Qi'ra was suddenly awakened by the noises and shouts coming from the room where the three ladies were resting. She dressed as fast as she could and went out from her lodgings.  
  
Once she arrived in their room, she saw some guards headed by a Zabrak, whom she had never seen before, beat and handcuff the three women.  
  
"What are you doing? I order you to stop!" she said running towards them.  
  
The Zabrak turned suddenly, giving Qi'ra a slap in the face, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Shut up, woman! Or you'll receive the same behavior", shouted the filthy creature.  
  
She didn't know how to act, she was in the slightest minority and couldn't engage a fight. She struggled to get up, feeling her cheek burn.  
  
Meanwhile the guards dragged the three women out of the room on the Zabrak's command, who she supposed to be one of the syndicate leaders, and Qi'ra followed them. As they proceeded towards an unknown place, she could clearly feel the desperation in the complaints of the ladies. She felt powerless and unable to save them.

Finally they arrived in a large, semi-dark hall, which was a sort of meeting room, Qi'ra thought.  
  
Darth Maul was already there, waiting and clearly enraged, surrounded by other Zabraks and White Worms, all the Crimson Dawn' major exponents.  
  
"Well done, Savage" he said at the Zabrak who had beaten her.  
  
Apparently Maul had not seen her yet or was ignoring her presence, she didn't know.

  
Savage and an another Zabrak, whom she supposed to be his other brother, Feral, went to position themselves alongside Darth Maul. Something terrible was about to happen.  
  
The guards dragged the ladies in the center of the room and made them kneel in front of the three brothers. She sat next to her women, as far as the guards allowed her to come close, and that was the moment he directed his gaze at her, staring at her.  
  
Feral started to speak. "Finally we found the cause of all our mischances, the spy who betrayed us and sold information to the Rang Clan, and now - he said pointing at Kara, so that everyone could see - she has to pay with the only punishment a traitor deserves" 

Still skeptical and unable to believe what she had heard, Qi'ra pushed through the guards and intervened: "You're a liar, it's a mistake, I'm sure!"  
  
Savage snapped. "The slap was not enough for you!"  
  
And just as he was about to hit her, Maul stopped him. Savage turned to his brother, waiting for an explanation, but he replied only with a grim look.  
  
Qi'ra took the opportunity to resume the speech, she had to be very careful about what she said: "My Lord, Kara is reliable, she has served the First Light for a long time, there must have been a misunderstanding"  
  
"No misunderstandings, Qi'ra" Maul merely responded coldly, in a tone that didn't allow replies.  
  
"We surprised her last night while she was trying to send information to the Rang Clan from the platform" Feral went on, "and we managed to trace back some old messages she has sent to his accomplices since her arrival on Dathomir. They reveal details about our resources, and a more in-depth incoming and outgoing communications' monitoring from the First Light will further confirm what we have discovered." 

Qi'ra was grounded. She couldn't belive it, or didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Kara ..." she didn't expect such a thing from her.

"It wasn't my intention to betray you, my Lady, they paid me to report Dryden's plans!" Kara said in despair. 

Tears began to fall from Qi'ra's face, as conflicting feelings broke her soul. She was angry, sad, disappointed: she didn't know whether to cry for herself and for the betrayal suffered, or for the unfortunate fate that would be inflicted to her friend.  
  
"Dryden executed our directives, you disregarded the Crimson Dawn and so you'll have to pay" Savage shouted.  
  
By now Kara was aware his death was imminent: "I just wanted to get out of here, this should never have happened. I'm so sorry " and lowered her eyes unable to look further at the disappointment painted on the shocked face of his Lady.  
  
Margo and Ottilie were extremely upset, but didn't dare speak.  
  
Qi'ra gathered all his strength and although conscious, said to Maul: "My Lord, I beg you to spare her li-"  
  
But she couldn't finish the sentence. Savage quickly pulled out his lightsaber and knocked Kara's head off.  
  
Margo and Ottilie began to scream and cry harder, while Qi'ra fell to her knees before her friend's dead body. The Zabraks and the White Worms rejoiced.  
  
In the general confusion arisen, Feral ordered the guards to escort the two ladies and their Lady into their respective accommodations, while the Crimson Dawn leaders outraged and spat out without restraints on the woman' lifeless body, with unprecedented violence, as if it were a low value object, finally satisfied with the punishment that had been inflicted on her.  
  
Qi'ra was disgusted at the horrific spectacle, but Darth Maul preceded his guards and went to her, taking her away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beloved and amazing beta Gem! <3


End file.
